Tragedy of Sisters
by LadyAuska
Summary: The world is pulling back together after Kefka destroyed the world. Celeste and Locke are happy and so are their friends. All but one girl is happy, Celeste's sister, who was abandoned at birth. She's after Celest and nothing will stop her. She's taken
1. Stories Untold

The girl silently walked into the room. Slipping in completely unnoticed. He eyes glistened in the dim morning light. She had to be careful or she would be found. Her long blonde hair flowed lightly in the gentle spring breeze. Her sister would be waking soon. She must be away from there before that happened. She had to retrieve her objective, the silver diary that would contain her sisters most intimate feelings and insights. To have that would complete her vast planning and her goal.

She walked past the sleeping Celest and her lover Locke. They moved slightly as she passed, but she knew that they were not due up for another hour. They were quietly sleeping intertwined on the bed. His arm wrapped around her voluptuous waist. She seemed bound to him in their clingy state. They were completely oblivious to the world.

_He will_ _be mine_ she thought to herself. _Sister dearest has gotten everything she has ever wanted. I will have my goals dreams fulfilled. My life should be as good and will be when the time is right. I know what I must do and I will do it._

Her minds voice was placid and harsh. Condemning of the sister that did not know her. She loathed the one who betrayed her. Michiru had a goal and was keen to the challenge of achieving it. She briskly walked through the room, quietly searching for the book she so desired. _Where could it be hidden_, she thought.She searched through the entire house until there was only one place it could be.

She glanced at her sisters face staring at her in the eye. Gently she lifted her head and pillow finding her goal beneath the golden locks of hair. He eyes glistened with the hatred and darkness of her thoughts. Her faced warmed as the evil grin of triumph appeared on her face. She maliciously walked toward the door, her mission accomplished. Everything was going as she had planned.

As she walked down the dark alleyway she remembered the beginnings of her journey. It had been a warm and bright day when she learned of her sister. It was quite an accident that she ran across their father, a small fisherman who had abandoned them. He was homeless now with nothing to eat of drink. He looked wretched in his rags. His eyes told of his pain and sorrow. When he glanced up at her he asked for a few bits of money. Michiru had thrown a few bits of currency his way and walked on as if nothing had happened. On her way past she mentioned a lack of beggars in Jidoor.

He had proceeded to follow her. Her assumption was that he was intending to beg her for more currency. She turned to hit him for his insolence, but when she turned she came to see the loving tenderness in his face. She could see in his eyes the feelings he held for her. Not those of a lover, but those of a caring father. She remembered processing the emotions as his began his conversation.

He asked her of her origins and she calmly replied that she had none. He asked of her past and she remarked that she had been abandoned. He asked her what she had as a child and where she was found. She told him of a simple handmade teddy bear with a woven shirt . As for the place, she rendered picture of Jidoor, a small prosperous town on the western side of the world. The mans eyes flashed relevance to the curious girl. Her heart had leapt as she thought she had a new clue to her past. He smiled and told her that she looked a lot like her mother. The eyes and the glistening hair and the stance of defiance and confidence.

He told her a story about a rich man and woman who lived in that town. This couple had two children. These two children were girls. He could only tell her that they lost their wealth due to ignorance and the children were abandoned to places of safety. The elder was given to the empire for the magic she had began to show was strong. The younger had been stolen during an excursion on the path to the next city.

The old man had been her father and she was furious at his insolence. He had simply let her disappear. Her sister had been taken in by the army at least, but they had both been abandoned. He did not deserve to live. He was the scum of the earth. He had left her to die, not knowing or seeming to care where she had went. She knew then that she would kill him, he deserved the same fate.

She told the man, her father, that she would let him stay with her for the night. That night when they were cozily settled in her room she began another conversation of the past he knew. They had chatted for a long time when she noticed he evaded certain questions that she had asked. Her furry came to over take her once again and she tied him to the bed. Her army training had come in use, no matter how ironic it had been that they hadn't wanted her either. She made a crude whip out of the harshest leather she could find in her knapsack. He asked here, in a terrified voice, what her intentions were.

She shed her anger on his aging body. She forced her feelings against her father with forceful slaps and whips. She shed tears for her pain and the pain she inflicted him now. Her heart raced with the anger of her punches and whipping. Her anger completely unleashed on, he, who had hurt her. Her eyes flashed with pleasure at the pain she wrought against her own father. Her eyes turned crimson in the light of the moon flooding in from the dirty window. She beat and showed him no mercy until his was near death.

She stopped when his eyes began to droop and when his heart began to slow. She asked him again for the truth and for what had not been told to him. He might know something of importance to her. When he began to reveal his secrets she released her hold and began to lightly caress his face as he cowered in fear of her actions. She smiled an grin of malice into his deadened eyes. Her mind flared with anger and pleasure as he decrypted what he knew.

He told her where her mother could be found. The place he described was rather small. It was called Noishe. She was buried there when she died of a disease. He told her that her sister was currently a solider. She was as far as he knew, still alive and well. As she remembered she thought to herself, _oh how times have changed._

Her father told her many things that both scared, angered and confused her at the time. She was still furious at him though, for his betrayal of her and her sister.

She came back to the present as she thought of her sister, Celeste. Now she had saved the world and everything was her way. She got the better deal as far as this woman was concerned. Celeste had everything that the girl wanted. She had Locke and what would probably become a prosperous family. She hated and repulsed at everything her sister had. It was what she deserved and she was insistent on having it.

She walked down the street, diary in hand. She know knew that not only had her father betrayed her, but so had her sister.

Oh, but that had been a wonderful night for this girl. Taking what was rightfully her sisters and remembering the past. Remembering the taste of blood and it's warmth on the night that she stabbed her father to death. Remembering the feel of the cool hard steel in her red stained hands. Her heartbeat racing as his slowed to an end. Her memories of her first kill were vivid every time she committed another dastardly deed. Her life was stained and she would clean it when she took her sisters place.

She had been planning it for oh so long. She would have the friends, the love, the beauty, the world under her rule, it would all be hers. She knew how to do it. All it would take was one more swift kill. Celeste death would cleanse her heart and soul of all her deeds. She would finally have the life she deserved and the love she lusted for so forcefully. Her heart slowed to normal with the thought of that future victory. The glorious time was oh so near.

There were a few problems for her to work out and contemplate though. Locke would never let her kill Celeste and neither would those who helped her save the world. Terra, that dratted esper would be the worst. Her powers had grown substantially since the salvation of the world. That girl was so intent on never seeing her precious, but unattainable, Locke in any pain. Sabin and Edgar could be distracted with an invented political situation seeing as they were running the world now. Gau would be somewhere fighting monsters as free as he had been before, no problem there. Seltzer was in jail for his gambling bets and Realm would be more concerned with her next coming art show of magic. Shadow and Cyan were an unlikely problem, seeing as they had seemed to disappear from the public eye. She doubted that they would re-surface. She figured them dead. As for Mog, he hadn't been seen for many years since the world had been saved. Most people thought him dead, but there were rumors of a white puff ball running around saving people.

All of these would not interfere with her goal though. If she had to kill them all she would. She intended to reach her goal no matter what.

Celeste opened her sleepy eyes slowly. When she looked around she saw her beloved still curled up about her. They had had a very busy night that night. All that play and no work was much better than all work and no play. She smiled and gently kissed him on the fore head. Locke moved slightly, looking up into her gorgeous eyes.

Her heart filled with joy as he woke and kissed her sweetly. Her life was a breeze now. She no longer had to worry about conspiracy or deceit. The war was over and she had won. She was happy to have a true life. Locke was of the same persuasion. He loved her with all his heart. His thieving days were over. He was par t of the consultant of the city. His decisions helped decide the fates of an entire people. He was finally at peace with Celeste. Neither of them knew that things would come to pass once again.

Meanwhile Terra sat at her orphanage remembering the world of the past. remembering how it was before the world was destroyed. Her eyes moved to the sleeping children. She slowly got up seeing that they were asleep. She walked slowlyto her usual spot. The other girl had taken over for her. It was hard to imagine that Mina, once one of her charges, had become her helper.

She passed through the long broken door hoping to see her friends as they had appeared when they re-recruited her. As she arrives to her spot outside and wondered what Locke was doing. It would be dawn where he was and she so wished that she could be watching sun rise with him, but he had Celeste. He had made it clear that she was his choice and she politely accepted it. Her mind wandered as she fell asleep on her small overlook.

Sabin and Edgar were already up and working when Terra had drifted to sleep. Sabin was in charge of all the politics and policies that were being enacted. Edgar was busy making sur e that they created laws for the betterment of their world. They worked hard and did not have much leisure time. They knew before anyone else that another uprising was on the verge of occurring. Rumors were spreading of a terror sweeping through the newly repaired nation. There were rumors of a new uprising, but they had no clue how close it actually was to them. It was hard to substantiate any rumor seeing as they were still bridging the communication gaps. They were eagerly awaiting Cyan's report and hoping for the best. Little did they know that the danger had already been in the works for years.

Cyan was galloping on a chocobo early in the morning. His rush was to Figaro where his co-kings diligently awaited his intelligence report. He no longer had regrets of his past. His life had felt free since his wife had released him with her words. The news he was bringing was more important than all that though. What he knew would be of great importance to the worlds future. The out- looks on these current rumors were not good. New forces were currently trying to recapture the world in their grasp.

He had to tell the king what was brewing in the world that was still rebuilding. No one could become another insane Kefka.

Gau and Shadow were sleeping on the open ground in the middle of the enchanted forest. Their bounty had escaped them once again. They had already y been chasing her for such a long time. Shadow was lucky that he had me Gau on the way. It was truly speeding up this adventure. If this lasted much longer, though, he would have to double his price. This person, whoever he or she was, had created a trail of death. An unusual trail though because they could not find the one who had stained themselves with these atrocities.

It was near dawn and the two had.....relaxed....well together that night. Who knew that the two could become the best bounty team in the known world. Gau's instincts and Shadows femine sword tactics had proved to be a formidable team in and of themselves. It was almost disturbing how sly this person was.

Seltzer sat in the brig once again. His gambling has sat him in a though spot. His airship has been docked and confined. No one was going to help him this time. All of the team had made it clear that his gambling would no longer be accepted. He might lose the airship this time. He had never come this close to losing everything. His addiction was strong, but reason said that enough was enough. He just needed to find a way out of here now. Maybe the young Realm would save him. She was finally coming into money. He relished that idea knowing it was his only hope. He was broke and his life now depended on a seventeen year old girl!

Realm sat in her studio finishing her finally painting for her art show next week. It was a portrait of her grandfather. Her tears glistened on the end of her cheek. She could no longer work on this piece. Her sadness and lack of sleep had finally made her drop to her last reserve of energy. She was tired and summoned an art work to lead her to bed. Her mind slowly drowning the sorrow. She had wanted to share such days with her grandfather, but he was no longer a part of this world. The young woman of seventeen now had long flowing hair. Her eyes sparked all the time and her kindness was still less than desirable sometimes. Her heart was pure though dispite her mischievous attitude. Her memories of the salvation of the world drove her into a deep sleep. An occurrence that had happened every night for the last eight years. Her tears drowned out in the perseverance of past happiness. Her sorrow lost to her need for sleep.

Meanwhile, in a hidden cave an old moogle sits knowing of the danger to come. Mog can no longer fight for his days are coming to a close, but his daughter Moglia can take his place. The moogles have long since hidden themselves away as they espers did so long ago. Moglia is part of the only hope for the future of this world. Mog sends his daughter out knowing that she will show his reputation proud. He has lived a long life of helping people and has kept the traditions going. The moogles that stayed behind still keep memories for those who need them. He still helps where he can. He is the elder of those who are left. He shows them how to strive for peace as all his people once did. Humans have driven this race away too.

She smiles knowing that they all are out there. Knowing that her activities are known partially to all who she despises. Of those she knows of, she is aware of their activities. Including those of a bounty hunter. She knows the way the fight and act. Her research has not gone and will not go to waste. Her enemies are known to her and she knows their weaknesses. Her stained hands demand her form of cleansing.

She walks into the rustling dawn light, hoping to get to her inn room unnoticed. As she slips in she pays the innkeeper for his silence, people can still be corrupted. She walks of the stairs and slides in the door. removing her cloak, she reveals the same long flowing blonde hair her sister adorns. Her features are very similar yet distinct. Her eyes are a lighter shade of green and her cheek bone is lower. She is gorgeous and tall. Her slender build made it easy for her to sneak around .Her decisive eyes could let her persuade almost any man to take her away. She had a harsh, cold and alluring feature to her personage and her mind was a keen as her physical features She was smart, sly and deceitful. She could con or she could do things logically, whichever suited her at the time.

She walked over to her bed and stripped down to her basic wear, a bra and undies. She slipped her succulent body under the covers and hugged the book to her chest. She laid it in her lap deciding whether to read it or not. Her heart pounded with a longing to know her sister and her thoughts. The silver sparkled in her eyes as they glistened with excitement. When she was ready she opened her mouth gently and took a huge breath. She released this drawn out breath. She opened the silver book gently caressing it's cover like the treasure it was. Her fingers flipped through the pages quickly to see how much reading she was in for.

Her heart seemed to twist in anticipation. This little book was the turning point in all her plotting and scheming. She slammed the book shut and examined it again to be sure it was the real thing. Once she had assured herself for the millionth time, she slowly opened the sacred book of her sisters memories. She began to read the first page, which entailed the beginning of her world journey. She wafted through the memories of her pathetic sister wondering if she could have done it any better. She laughed a maniacle laugh as her plot came within realities grasp.


	2. The Lives of Forgotten Heros

Chapter 2

Terra opened her eyes as the sun drifted over the top of the sky. Her smile shone bright as she fought off the grogginess of her night. The hangover was drifting over her mind inhibiting her thoughts and emotions. This seemed to be the normal occurrence anymore. Her life had become a sad one. She frowned as she thought of why she was there. Her erratic thoughts were of everything she had given up and of everything she was doing. She felt distraught and wondered how her beloved Locke was doing.

She turned to head toward the village, when she felt the cool feel of water on her cheeks. Is it raining already? That season doesn't come for another few months. Her eyes blurred as she realized that her tears were flowing down her cheeks. It was just another daily routine that hurt her deeply and led to her drunken stupor. The tears made it harder and harder to breathe as she forced them out of her system. She refused to cry in the village. The villages already worried about her distance from all who cared.

The tears continued as she dropped to her knees. The grass swept across her legs as the flower petals scratched at her hands. This was her own torture for denying herself of her dreams. She hated how she lived, despite the fact that her children were the only other people she loved. She continued to wallow in her tears of self pity until her face was red and puffy. When she could no longer could shed her tears she wiped them from her darkened face.

She was a mess. Her hair was swept across her face and strands hung everywhere. Her clothes had been unattended to and were starting to look ragged. Her eyes were darkened and there were frown lines carved deeply into her lovely face. She had lost her true shimmer and personality. The only time she was Terra was when the children were around. She posed to make everyone think her life was fine. Everyone in return let her live in her delusion while they pitied her. They cared, but it was not their place to involve themselves. Terra had taught them that as children.

She tried to put everything in place before she reached the village. As she tucked her clothes and hair into place she realized how beautiful the place had become. She remembered when the village had been covered in water. The place had been a wreck after the destruction of the world. The children had restored it over time to its former glory. They had become the city of orphans and these orphans wanted to create a nice home for those to come.

Katarin's husband had been sent all over the world teaching others how to replenish the world. She knew that her little helper missed him. Their son especially wanted him to come home. He was learning so much. The thought of Katarin and her son jerked Terra back into reality. They would be looking for her soon. Most of the children would need her by now. Many of them were babies and still were very needy.

She arrived in the village and saw her children or orphans playing around the field. She watched as they innocently played not knowing that life was an intricate and deceptive idea. She felt ashamed as she blamed the world for her problems. It wasn't their fault that she gave up her life for Locke's happiness or that she disappeared from the worlds' view. She had made those choices and they were hers to change.

Edgar smiled as he grabbed the roses from the vase he had laid them in. Once again he was going to try and find Terra or at least a lead to her whereabouts. He missed her. For some reason he was the only one who couldn't believe that she was dead. Locke had accepted it and just happily accepted Celeste. Edgar knew that he was glad not to have to choose. Locke would miss her too, but not in the same way. Edgar on the other hand wished that Terra was with him right then.

No one had ever known that he wasn't joking when he had said he loved Terra. He wished that he could have protected her during the final battle against Kefka. He still mourned her every day. Sabin thought he had gone nuts being so obsessed over a girl. Edgar just felt that she could have been saved. He knew she had been saved.

There was some evidence. They never did find her body. Everyone just figured that it had been blown up. Terra was more resistant than that though. He knew that for some reason she had decided to disappear from the world. Away from him and her precious Locke who missed her dearly. He just didn't understand why and was desperately seeking closure.

He waltzed out the door hiding the roses as he passed through the archway. He walked down all the familiar halls toward the entrance of the castle. He passed an annoyed Sabin who frowned as he passed. The words of before still stung in his mind. Sabin had accused him of neglecting his duties. He had even gone as far as to say that Edgar no longer cared for the kingdom. Their relationship was in turbulence at the moment. Edgar just considered Sabin ignoring him as peace and quiet.

Outside the castle he waltzed toward the waiting chocobo. He was to head to the nearest town and ride an airship to Mobliz. Afterward he would search for Cyan until he found him. Cyan supposedly had important information to give to Sabin. The kingdom wasn't really his responsibility anymore. Sabin was the true king while he was figure head. Edgar was sort of glad to be separated from the hub bub of the bustling castle. All he ever really wanted was the ladies. At least until he had met Terra on that fateful day. It was the day that he would always remember.

His ride was relatively uneventful on the chocobo. The creature had shown him affection. He would have to talk to Sabin about adding it to the ranks of the royal animals. It had made sure that he reached the new town quickly. This new town was called Thaltama and it resided near the desert of the castle. From there he entered the royal airship that had been made for them. From there he could go anywhere he wanted. So long as Sabin never found out.

He had really missed traveling. He rarely got the chance anymore. Once a year he traveled to see all of his old friends. Everyone seemed to have found their place in the new world order. Locke and Celeste were ambassadors for the world, while Cyan had become an informant for the newly restored Doma and its new king. The only one who seemed to stay in trouble was Seltzer. He kept getting put in jail. Edgar had already bailed him out so many times. Almost all of his friends were happily settled into their new lives.

Realm finished her art show as the sun ran into the darkening horizon. She always sold her amazing moving pictures. She could stay rich for her entire life. She was one of the few of her former comrades who still had any abilities. Her sketch ability hadn't require magic and somehow seemed to be unaffected by the destruction of magic. She was cleaning up when she received the telegram.

It read the following: Hello my dear and lovely Realm. I wish your assistance at the royal prison in New Narshe. I have a dire task for you to perform. Please come quickly and deliberately. Forever, your favorite gambler, Seltzer.

She smiled. It was the first time that any of them had needed her since the battle. He was the only one who had written since... Strego...died. Her heart felt heavy once again as she thought of her departed grandfather. The idea was still sore in her mind. He had died in his sleep a year ago. She had found him on the morning after her first professional art show. She remembered her devastation. She had gone to tell him how well it had gone. Then she found him on the floor. It had been a bitter-sweet day.

She smiled. He had always promised to last until she became famous and she had. He died that very day and her art had become her only means of survival. She no longer cared because of her pain. It caused her pain. She no longer wanted to deal with media of any kind ever again, but it was her only means of substance. How ironic she thought.

She hurried to gather her things. She had a long way to go. Maybe she could visit her friends on her way there. It would be a nice change from the droll scenery of the art world. The thoughts blurred as her tears overcame her logic.

When she had stopped she checked the mirror to survey the watery damage to her face. In the mirror she saw the beautiful face of a seventeen year old girl. Her hair flowed to he shoulders and her hips were tight against her. She had no obvious blemish or distortion. She was a lovely lady just as many had told her she would be. She just wondered who would ever notice her under the burden of her emotions. She grabbed her stuff and raced out of the door before anything could start another spurt of tears.

Terra walked from the orphanage as the afternoon drew on. She was out to collect some herbs of healing for those who were sick. The breeze was wonderful for the day they were having. It wafted every smell into her nostrils illuminating her surroundings. She could smell the food being cooked for dinner and she could imagine what sights were breezing through the village. A minstrel with his newly made leather books. Pies being baked for the fair. Not to mention the out house in all of its profusely disgusting scent.

It never took her long to accomplish this, but she lingered so as to feel the nature of the world. It was the only esper ability left in her. She had a theory though that humans could do the very same thing if they would forget their inhibitions. To feel the world in all its glory was unimaginable. The breeze is one with you blood. It swiftly moves and rushes to wherever it needs to be, while the earth shook with the force of millions. The lava flowing deep below the surface was a surge of power as the waters crashed over your very soul replenishing them of all ailments.

It was a purifying experience, which explained her constant use of it. It was the last place where she could seek refuge. The earth itself in all its glory was her last shelter. Felling the power made her feel safe. It made her heart surge with the kindness and ferocity of that which surrounded everyone. It was a way to relieve her of everything she dreaded and cried over.

After a time she decided to return. They would notice her disappearance after a

time. Her mind still floated on the euphoria of her natural feelings. She could feel someone foreign, yet not foreign, entering the village. Her mind tried to find the power of who it was in what was left of her experience. She couldn't go in again and she should not go in as often as she had recently. She tried with all of her might, but she failed to decide the person whose power she sensed.

As she drew nearer and nearer she worried that someone she knew had come to the village. The voice drew closer and closer to Terra as she neared her home. She started to duck into the shadows hoping that whoever it was hadn't seen her drift into town. She had reached the outskirts when she recognized that mans voice.

Edgar stood at her door steep as Katrian opened the door. Terra watched from a dirty window as the pleasantries were exchanged. He asked Katrian of her life and thanked her for offering her husband to the rejuvenation of the world. She replied that it was truly her pleasure and politely asked what he wished of their humble village. Terra smiled as the girl displayed the manners that Terra had taught her.

Edgar smiled and once again asked if Terra happened to be around. He did this every year and Terra watched it hoping that he would not find her out. Every year Katrian would reply that Terra was dead and that he should visit her grave. His face would always sink at this point in disappear. When he would look up he would be faking his pleasantries and hoping to not slip up. She knew that he had searched the world for her. Not that she had any clue why. She just figured him for a devoted friend or a fool.

His eyes looked darker and more despaired every year. The frown lines had deepened and he looked depressed. The entire world had heard of his search. They respected him as a figure head, but many thought him crazy. It was a normal joke around Mobliz anymore. Everyone would joke about him when he left and Katrian would scold them while Terra hid in disappear crying her eyes out or drinking away her emotions. It was a vicious cycle.

It was very abnormal for him to have come at this time of year. Terra wondered what his new plan was. Knowing Edgar he had something up his sleeve. She hoped that she could keep her secret. She would rather die that hurt Locke. That was he greatest fear and the reason she had disappeared.

Cyan raced to the city hoping to make it before the gates closed. He wanted to get decent nights sleep before meeting with Edgar. He wanted to see how his dear friend was holding up. Sabin had asked him to try to talk some sense into his wayward brother. Cyan was not sure what was going on, but he knew that someone would tell him sooner or later. There had been rumors of his search for Terra, but that insane quest could not possibly be the cause of Sabin's worry. Edgar was more intelligent than that.

As he raced the gates began to close. The guards ignored the former hero as if he had never helped them at all. That was what all the heroes saw now a days. They didn't even notice the seal of Doma. Not that many would even remember his kingdom. It had been destroyed for so long that he could understand their folly. He just wished that he could experience their folly in a warm house rather than outside.

As he stated to make camp a small moogle ran up to him. Kupo was its only word. The moogle pointed toward the gated and made a big lifting motion. Wondering what the moogle would do, he packed up and followed her to the gates of the city. Her bow flopped up and down as she waddled toward a moogle sized hole. She quickly squeezed through the opening giggling along the way.

She appeared behind the gate and waved to the man. A smile, or what looked like a smile, grazed her white face. Oh, great he thought, a moogle mocks my inability to get in. She stands there able to find a warm building while she watches him sit in the cold. Moogles have lost all their courtesy he thought.

The moogle frowned as if she had read his thoughts. She ran toward a switch board of many colors. The colors flashed as she randomly touched them. Turning on lights and machines, she searched for a way to let him in. As she pressed the button one released the gate and allowed him entrance to Jidorr. He smiled as he thought of a nice warm bed. When he turned to thank her for her kindness, he realized that she had disappears. He silently thanked her and wished her well.

He walked toward his guest quarters as the sun set in a golden sky of reds and oranges. The purples became dark blues as he reached the residence of one Locke and Celeste. He looked at their surroundings before knocking. He was gladly welcomed in. They bade him to sit and as he did he drifted into a peaceful sleep. Unencumbered from any worries or evil plans.

Mog sat in his cave at the Narshe Mountains watching the scenes unfold. His moogle gift had been given to him long ago. His people were the only ones left who had magic. He had the gift of sight. Being the elder he had received this gift from those who left this world. He missed all of his friends. He missed the espers; the few espers that had left long ago were unreachable now. The moogles only knew their secret now. That was why they were allowed the magic.

He wished that he could be the one to help, but he was the keeper of secrets now. He knew where treasures lay hidden and where the moogles had disappeared to. He knew how to end what was coming. He saw the signs of the human war to come. He just wanted to warn them before the threat enveloped them. Even the most intelligent of the humans, his comrades, would not realize until the end. They were too unconcerned with anyone other than themselves to report a strange occurrence. He had much work to do.

Edgar had smiled when he reached the dwelling where Terra had once lived. He wasn't sure if she was staying there anymore, but he figured she would hide in this village. These people would hide her when no one else would. They owed their lives to her so he could respect their ideals, yet wished that they would tell him. He knew that they were hiding something.

Katarin's husband didn't know anything about plants before Terra's disappearance. Terra would have known all the secrets being part esper and truly of the earth. He knew that they had to be hiding her somewhere, but they all pretended that she didn't exist. Katrian's eyes were the key though. She always looked guilty after telling him of her death. There had to be an ugly secret that she was keeping and he would bet that it was Terra's whereabouts.

His face dropped as it did every year when he relearned the same information. His face regained the wrinkles of many a lonely night. He knew that his eyes dulled when he heard the same reply. Everyone had commented on the lack of sparkle. As he walked away he could hear the children laughing at him in a mocking fashion. He knew he was a joke in the world. He saw parents shush their children and scold them as he passed. He felt the shame that came with his so called futile search for Terra.

He walked toward the cemetery as his head hung in disappear. He had to at least leave the flowers and see if any came to take them. He promised himself that he would quit if she didn't appear this time. Every year the flowers disappeared by the time he checked. He just wanted to know who was taking them.

He walked slowly toward the empty grave. He knew it was empty because she had never been found. He would at least feel at peace knowing weather or not she had died. The grave was so pleasant residing on the outskirts of town. It was the kind of place that Terra would have wanted to be buried in. He missed her and mourned the possibility of her death being the truth. He began to cry as he reached the grave marker. It was a simple stone carved in the traditions of espers. Her personal symbol and a summary of the life she lived. It was beautifully carved in the human manner representing her favorite things. The flowers and animals that she treasured so much were marked with moogle hands. There was even an orphan to protect her. He could tell that it was visited regularly by someone of unknown origins.

He began to break down as he realized that she was no more. It hurt so much to admit his loss to even himself. His tears flowed like a river downing out the noises around him. He didn't even hear the rustling in the trees as a girl moved closer.

When his tears subsided he rose to walk away. He knew where he was going to hide for his final search. He walked away looking as if he was headed back toward the village. When he was out of the sight of the grave, he moved to his hiding place. He had scouted this out last time he was here.

From there he could see everything. He waited for a while hoping to see someone or something odd happen. He wasn't even sure what he was looking for. He just knew that he would know it when he saw it. His face cringed as he realized how uncomfortable his tree top hiding spot was. He frowned as he moved his aching muscles. He sat in that tree all day long and well into the night.

When the sun was rising he began to leave, but as he went to climb down someone came out to the hidden grave. He saw the hooded figure walk toward the grave. At first he thought it was another one like him coming to weep for the lost. This person did not weep though. She laid down her cloak and revealed her face. IT was the face of his beloved Terra.

She lay down at the grave using her cloak as a blanket. This was where she hides he thought. Either I am having an illusion or Terra is here! He decided to try to approach her after a few hour of sleep. He knew he could wake up long before she did. If was Terra, she would sleep for more than eight hours.

He found a comfortable spot on the ground and slowly drifted to sleep. The last thing he saw of the supposed Terra was clenching the roses as her eyes floated down to the bottom of her eye. He couldn't wait to find out the truth.


	3. What Happens in a Dark World

Note: sorry if any of the scene schanges get confusing. I'm kinda bad at that and I apologize in advance. Thank you.

Everything was bending to her will. She just needed magic to complete her pre-planning process. She needed to find that moogle. Mog was the key to all magic. He could obtain it and release it, but this moogle was sparsely seen anymore and she wasn't quite sure that he even existed when her sister had quested. The rumors were so shrouded that it was hard to find the truth in them. There were other little problems, but those too would be ironed out very soon. Cyan was a problem for one thing. She needed to keep certain information from the new government long enough to finish and complete her goals. The kings could not find out about her army. She had to keep the swordsman away for a time, while Edgar was completing her biggest goal. A goal that would twist the hearts of all those involved. That little twit, Celeste's friend Terra, had to be found and eliminated. The girl's aura was hard to find and there were too many things that she could teach the human race. She's a powerful nuisance for these reasons.

Those bounty hunters were getting closer too. They might have to be eliminated sooner than expected. None of the others posed any threat, though. Sabin was so concerned with his insane brother while Realm was hiding in her art work. Strego's death had done wonders to keep her out of the mix. There were so many variables and extra plans to make. She would be a very busy girl indeed.

Her power didn't lie in magic. It laid in more ancient arts. Arts that humans had forgotten. Terra was the only one who could teach the resistance these arts. You could find almost anyone provided they weren't more powerful than you and the world would lend you its power if you forced it out. You could wither the world away if you wanted to. These truly ancient magics would make this world hers. The breeze and its many secrets. The waves and their vast protection. There were many things to do. Magic would only make it all the more fitting in her plan for revenge.

Celeste and Locke awoke after a long night of sleep to a nightmarish scream from the room beyond. He got up and ran to the room where Cyan lay screaming having a nightmare. Locke walked over to the older man and gently shook him. Cyan awoke startled and drenched in sweat. He could still smell the death that roamed in the dream. Such destruction and mayhem was awful. It made him think of his own losses. Locke looked startled as Cyan looked into his eyes. The questions looming on Locke's face were obvious to the swordsman. He looked away not wanting to answer the pleading look on his friends face. When Celeste moved to face him, he turned to both of them and his eyes were dark. His face told of a fearful story to come.

He sighed a dreadful sigh, for this story was grim. "Let me begin with my mission for Sabin and what has been happening in the kingdom. Edgar still searches for her. Sabin spent most of his time worrying about his brother. Instead of doing his missions himself and has asked for my help. This was a mission to get out of the way and a reason for me to talk to our dear friend Edgar about his malady."

Their reassuring smiles faded at the thought of Terra. She had given up everything for them, her life and her love for Locke. Locke's pain for that very fact had never dissipated. He still cared for her though he loved Celeste. Everyone knew that she was gone. Even though this was true, Locke had seen Edgar searching the streets of many villages and towns looking for her. "It was a simple reconnaissance mission. Some rumors had arisen about an uproar in the world. People were going missing and someone was supposedly looking for our friend Mog. There were cities terrified of the abandoned ruins of Kefka's cult. Apparently some strange sightings had been seen there. These were things that had never even been seen in the time of magic. Edgar was only curious because of the possibility that...Terra might be the cause."

He took a deep breath. "Sabin was more interested in what else it might be. They even fought over the reasons for going. I had never seen the two fight so. I went after they had decided the terms and objectives. I was to find out what was going on and if it was fishy, I was to bring back details of my excursion. I went to the tower and hid my chocobo in an old trench nearby. What I saw there was horrifying."

His eyes trembled and his lips quivered as he continued in the narrative. "When I arrived everything seemed as it should. The usual crazies, who still believe Kefka will rise again, were there. I knew that something was wrong though. I sneaked into the cult building hoping to find just remains. Instead I saw a very strange woman directing an army. The crazies were involved along with most of the missing dissidents that escaped a few years ago."

They sat silenced, it seemed, as they bade him to go on. He frowned more deeply and continued thus. "I stayed for a few days for this was fishy behavior as Edgar would call it. The woman wore a malicious smile. At first I though it was you Celeste, but the features were different and sort of distorted. She was building an army whoever she was. Edgar was supposed to meet me here today. If he doesn't show up tonight, I suggest we all flee. There is no resistance and that army will be headed here soon enough. For some reason this town had been declared their first stop. The bounty hunters have all been found dead. No one has survived her yet. She is on a rampage and she wants something here. That's why I arranged to meet with Edgar here. This way I could warn you and get you out of the city. I knew that you would have no way of knowing. She is as crazy as Kefka and has plans to be here tonight."

They stared into his eyes the fear sinking in, but he still had more to say. "Celeste, Locke...we need to leave if he isn't here by nightfall. I know it's impossible, but she has Terra's magic. Not fire or ultimo or even cure, but the other innate magics that Terra had."

Celeste eyes twisted in horror as she perplexed over this problem. The power of nature would have to be the cause of this person's magic. Terra had told her of the innate magic long forgotten, but for a human to use it now. An evil human similar to Kefka was a horrifying thought to her. She ran from her seat and started gathering her things. Locke looked at her in a state of shock, while Celeste found more words to question. Celeste looked hard into his eyes searching for a lie that she knew did not exist.

She was calm as she asked him "What did this magic look like? What form did it take? I need you to tell me Cyan."

Cyan looked into her eyes and past into her very soul. He hesitated until he saw her stern face. "Celeste, she started to glow and the earth around her spun and gleamed. Her face twisted as energy ran into her body. Forcing it into her very being and through her limbs. When it had gathered her eyes closed and she seemed to stop. For a moment I thought she was dead until she turned and showed her malicious smile. In the next instant the elements seemed to combine and rise until they combusted her group of subjects."

Celeste's face was one of pure horror as she drank the news in. Her heart pounding in fear. Her mind raced as she reveled in the contemplation. "We have to leave," she abruptly said. "We can't face that. Terra knew not to use it that way. She could destroy anything with the innate human powers. They are too strong for those of us still left to fight. We would have to gather the entire team and more. If we could even survive then. Without an esper to teach us we would have no chance and no hope. We must find Mog." "Honey, we don't need to leave. And Terra knew not to use what like that? We have fought off worse things before. We destroyed Kefka we can destroy another like him. Calm down dear, you might hurt yourself."

Celeste's eyes flared with anger at her currently ignorant husband. "Locke you were always bad at understanding the concepts of power. She is as strong as Kefka without magic. That is an accomplishment. What she is using isn't the type of magic we used. It really isn't even magic. I have no time to explain now. We must pack and hope the best for Edgar. If she's that crazy then she has no problem letting her own men die. If she's willing to do that, she will kill the ones who can stop her. At this point we could not survive."

"How can that description be anything other than magic? How can that be a human quality?" Locke replied.

"She's not she's using the magic abilities that Terra taught us. This makes her even more dangerous."

"But dear...there is noth.."

Her glare bore into him as he furiously began to pack. The terror, and anger, in his wife's eyes was too much for him to bear. She did know much more about magic than he did. If she was scared, then this person could really be a threat. The more he thought about it, the more he realized how defenseless that they had become in the last few years. Celeste was looking more and more tired each day. They were no longer the heroes they had once been.

As Edgar woke up he felt a power in the air. Something quite different from the feeling of yesterday. The girl he saw did look like Terra. She seemed to be in meditative state somehow combining with the wind. That even seemed to be like Terra Her green hair, though dulled, flowed lightly in the breeze, it seemed to swing around her almost hiding her in it's fury. He sat and waited hoping to talk to the Terra look-alike. She seemed to sit there forever in the encompassing wind she had summoned. It wasn't magic though, it didn't feel the same as what he had once been able to do. When she suddenly retreated from the wind he decided to approach her.

From here he could tell that she was drunk, which was not promising. Terra never ever drank. She must have always slept there for he noticed that the tracks were hers, the size matched exactly. Her eyes seemed blurred in a phase of color as he approached what looked like a frail form of Terra.

As he reached her position she turned to face him. Her face filled with the horror of recognition. He knew that it must be her. The eyes and the features matched those that he missed so dearly. They had lost their sparkle and their love for life though. She seemed as a shell, not living, but not truly dead. It was a frightful sight for Edgar, who had remembered a lovely beautiful girl.

He reached up to touch her and in response she fled running for the farthest places of the forest ahead. He stood up as quickly as he could and began to run after her. His cloaked flapped against his side hindering his progress. He was losing her again. He would not live in search for her ever again. He shed his cloak as he sped up his pace. Edgar was determined to catch this sullen prey. As quickly as he could catch up, she would disappear again. It was another of her hiding place no doubt. He chased her to the edge of the city. When he reached it the villagers tried to hinder his path, while others said he was being crazy. Some still tried to hold the ruse to keep him from success. He had seen her and all their hindrances would not stop his determination.

He searched through every house. He shoved those that got in his way. Children ran from his furry. He wanted to know why she had left him and their group. Why she had disappeared from the face of the earth. He wanted to know why her face was so sullen and sad. He wasn't truly mad, but this opposition was tiresome if nothing else. Only his sheer determination made him continue.

When he reached the final house, which belonged Katrian, he asked her to move aside. She knew that he would not be stopped therefore she let him pass through the door. When he found Terra she was shrunken in a ball crying to be left alone. She wanted to stay hidden. She didn't want the world to know her anymore. She cried this and many other things until they sedated her. He worried about her health. She looked delirious and tattered in her rags. Her breath was ragged and he could tell that she had been poorly nourished. He was sure that these people, he children orphans, had tried to help her. Their efforts though had not been enough. He had to take her and make her well. Or these orphans would lose their savior, and with her his heart.

Katrian begged him to leave her with them and he solemnly refused. They gave him every reason they could muster, but his ideals were resolute. She was in bad condition and was also the only medic on the isle. He could tell that she had not slept or that she had poisoned herself and her mind. He could not leave her without a doctor. He told them this and brushed them gently aside. Their hopes for her recovery going with him.

He apologized for his harshness, which they all could respect. They knew of his pain. In their hearts they knew that they would have responded the same. The orphans backed away as he promised that she would come back one day when she was well. He left the dear Katrian in charge and carried Terra outside into the cold.

He hurried to the airship for fear of making her worse. In his rush he had forgotten blankets or even fresh clothes. All of his supplies were probably gone. It was a good thing that more supplies rested on his ship. He rushed to the ship hoping he could bring back her smile soon.

Shadow and Gau were hot of the trail of their bounty as the heavy winds rolled in. The trail would soon go cold again if they did not find her soon. There were signs of a small battalion in the midst of her tracks. There were more now she thought. Great. We might not be able to get this bounty if she adds any more people to her groups. Gau seemed intent on the scent of his prey. The blue mage was one more who had not lost his abilities. They were innate, not learned as many magics had been. It was a magic that few humans had. Gau was having trouble keeping the scent as Shadow tried to trace the tracks. The wind was moving and the tracks were fading. Not to mention that the day would end soon.

This girl or thing had perplexed them from the start. She always seemed ahead of them. She always had multiple plans going as they foiled one. Another inconvenience would pop up as soon as the first foiled. It was an annoying problem that had denied them of their loving comfort. Shadow no longer cared about the money. She wanted this girl for the challenge and for her loss of time with Gau.

They smiled as the wind turned their way. It brought a renewed hope to their search. Neither spoke out of fear for losing the trail in their folly of their hearts. The bounty was the focus now. After that who knew what else could happen. The day grew thinner and they knew that had gained substantially. They also knew that by morning they would have to scour for any traces once again.

Terra woke up in a place that was very unfamiliar. She remembered something similar, but strangely different. Her head throbbed as she tried to place the pieces together. Her mind wandered and eventually succumbed to the numbness as she drifted away again. The thoughts flew from her head and she rested peacefully as Edgar watched at her side.

When she awoke again the throbbing had subsided and her eyes began to focus in a way they had not for many years. When she saw him she looked as if in shock. He thought he might have to sedate her again, but found it unnecessary as she calmed down. He didn't bother to ask her about her reasons for hiding he just accepted that it was that way. He let her relax.

The little mogette walked out from her hiding place. She had led Cyan to the city in time for him to warn Celeste and Locke. Now she needed to find the two that no one would think to find, the hidden characters of the final fantasy world. Mogette knew exactly where to find Gogo and Yeti. Yeti was in the cold reaches of old Narshe and Gogo was probably hiding in a monster the same way that Mog had found him. She knew that it would be easier to find the Yeti first. She had to find people who knew what Mog had been up to.

Celeste and Locke left the city at daybreak. Their cart was loaded with thing they would need to survive. Cyan had his horse and sword. They slowly made their way out of town buying weapons as they left. Their own weapons were with Mog, who they needed to find again anyway. Mog would be the only one who could tell them what was going on. After that they would find a way to report to Sabin.

Celeste wanted to cry the entire way. She had finally made a home and now it was going to be destroyed. She had finally made a life for herself. Now it was going to disappear all over again. Locke was still with her, but for some reason a home seemed really important to her at this very moment. She smiled as the walked through the gate knowing that there were so many people that she couldn't save. She was glad that she had at least managed to give them a short warning.

Before they had left Locke had arranged with a friend to have the alarm set off. Everyone would leave the town thinking that there was a fire and then that friend would help the firemen escape unharmed. She would still worry about all her friends though. Just as she would worry about her own future as time wore on.


End file.
